Numerous hours of practice are required to achieve and maintain proficiency in the art of kicking a football. To practice, however, generally requires the assistance of another person to hold the ball in an upright position. Although various kicking tees and holding devices are available to take the place of the holder, most do not adequately retain the ball under windy conditions, or interfere with the flight of the ball after it is kicked. Further, many of the prior art devices do not accommodate footballs of different sizes and utilize elaborate configurations requiring frequent adjustment. Examples of such devices can be found in U.S. Pat Nos. 3,439,916; 3,762,706; 3,831,940; and 4,049,267.
Thus, a need exists for a football holding device that allows one to practice without the assistance of another person, yet also is capable of simple adjustment to accommodate footballs of different sizes. Further, the device should hold the ball in a manner that does not interfere with the flight of the ball after it is kicked and should be capable of being used by both right and left footed kickers without the necessity for elaborate adjustment. It is also desired that the device allow a kicker to slant the ball at an angle to further simulate the action of a real-life holder.